In the field of video surveillance, increasingly high requirements are imposed on panoramic control of a surveillance scene, and quickly adjusting a camera to a surveillance location specified by a user arouses increasing concern. An existing video surveillance system includes a camera, a server, and a user equipment, where the camera is generally a camera with pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) control, for example, a PTZ camera.
In an existing video surveillance scene, there are mainly two methods for navigating a camera to a surveillance location specified by a user: One method is that the user adjusts a PTZ control button for multiple times so that the camera is gradually adjusted to the location desired by the user and then surveillance information of the location is viewable; the other method is that the user sets a preset location, and, when needing to view a location, the user directly invokes a corresponding preset location to obtain the location that the user needs to view. However, regardless of whether the surveillance information of the desired location is viewed by means of manual adjustment or by setting a preset location, complexity of a locating operation is relatively high, and locating efficiency is relatively low.